


Special Meat

by TwerkingRasputin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Kink, Eren is a taco, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Smut, taco-sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwerkingRasputin/pseuds/TwerkingRasputin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long, stressful day at work, all Levi wants to do is eat a taco, Drink his wine, and relax. But due to a certain green eyed boy, that might be a little hard...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Meat

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends gave me the prompt to write this story... It's my first fanfiction ever so I'm apologizing now if it's terrible. It also might still have some spelling errors. IM SORRY!

It had be an exceptionally long day at the office, Levi was feeling not only very exhausted, but extremely hungry as well. He had just settled a deal with an important client that afternoon, he had been expecting and preparing for the meeting for an entire month. The deal had gone off without a hitch, and now Levi finally got the chance to take a break from work. 

Hanji had invited him to go out and party with the rest of their coworkers, but he brushed her off saying he just wanted to go home and relax. 

He would be thinking about how Comfy his bed will be when he finally gets home to relax in it, or how he got a whole week paper work free, but the real matter pressing at the fore front of his mind was his stomach. He needed food, and quick. 

There were hardly any decent places to eat near his office building. There was only a run down Taco Bell, and he has resented Mexican food ever since Hanji and Erwin forced him to eat 6 tacos under 5 minutes. But he was STARVING. 

He did not feel like driving 30 minutes away for decent food he could stomach, he just wanted to put something in it so it would shut the fuck up. 

He caved in as he pulled through the shady drive thru and placed his order. He order a simple taco. He decided he would have a glass of wine or two to go with his taco when he returned home. 

He glared at the man who asked for his money and in return gave him his taco. He quickly sped home. 

\- 

Levi had downed his fourth glass of his third bottle of wine. Who cares if he got drunk? He didn't have work tomorrow either ways. 

He sighed in relief. Finally he can relax. Not having to worry about stupid paper work was such a relief. He really hated the system that was at his office, they lost his work all the time, and he, unfortunately, had to redo it all from scratch. 

He saw from out of the corner of his eye, the taco he had failed to eat. He glared at it, remember the 30 minutes of traffic he had to go to to get home from Taco Bell. 

He unwrapped the taco and sent it a deathly glare. And was it just him, or did the taco just shudder? 

He glared again to see if it would do it again, and indeed it did not fail him. 

Suddenly, the taco had two very large eyes! Levi stared into them, the color reminding him of the ocean, but at the same time, his shit. 

Following the eyes it had opened, suddenly the taco had two pink plump lips! (They looked very kissable to Levi, but he shook the thought from his mind in an instant). 

"What the fuck are you?" He questioned the taco. 

"Eren!" The taco chimed. 

"Why can you talk? Wait, actually, don't answer that. I already know the answer. God knows what those stupid fucks that work at the shitty fast food place have in their meat." 

"Who are you?" The taco asked, now sporting chocolate brown locks of hair, and what looks like to be forming a body. 

"Levi." He muttered, quiet confused by this odd situation. But his constantly stoic face refused to show it to the taco-boy. 

Eren giggled at the man. He now looked actually like a person more than a taco. He had a plump round face, fashioned with a wide grin. He had sun kissed tan skin stretched out over a slightly toned body. Levi couldn't help but checked out the boy. He was indeed very attractive. 

Levi soon forgot the boy had even been a taco literally two minutes ago. He only stared at the boy, just now realizing that the boy was naked. A light blush covered Levi's cheeks, but if any one had asked he would have told them it was from the amount of alcohol he had consumed. 

Levi looked up at the boys face again, to see that he too had a pink tint dust his cheeks. He was shamefully checking Levi out, and had a half erect cock to show it. 

Before even Levi was aware of his movements, he pulled the young taco-boy in his lap. He stared back into those ocean-shit eyes, watching lust tint them, as he was sure his own slate orbs were taking the same effect. He slowly leaned into the boy and connected their lips together. Their movements started out slow. Levi's own tongue darted out to ask for permission for entrance into the taco-brat's mouth. He didn't comply though, so Levi lightly bit down on Eren's bottom lip. The boy lightly gasped at the unexpected bite, opening his mouth just enough for Levi to invade with his tongue. They fought over dominance with their tongues, Levi winning of course. Though, the thought of the brat being frisky excited him, sending waves of excitement to his half hard, and quickly getting harder, cock. 

As their kiss became more fevered, eren began grinding himself into Levi. A growl escaped Levi as he realized he was sitting on a stool in his kitchen, he picked the horny brat up and carried him into his bedroom. 

As soon as the hit the mattress, Eren began to unbutton Levi's shirt while sharing sloppy kisses. Levi moved down to the boys neck and began sucking on his collar bone, leaving delicious dark marks on his tan skin. As soon as the boy had gotten Levi's shirt off, he placed light kisses down his chest, stopping at his nipples to give them special attention with his sweet succulent mouth. Levi let out a rough moan, as the boy did the same. He soon began to undo Levi's belt, still lapping over his erect nubs with his delicious tongue. Levi gasped as the boy ripped down his pants, underwear included, and instantly moved a hand down to begin stroking Levi's now rock hard cock. Eren trailed his tongue down the rest of Levi's chest, stopping and darting his tongue into Levi's belly button. He trailed down further until he go to Levi's cock, placing a chaste kiss to the head. He drug his tongue up under his cock, before putting it into his mouth. Levi moaned in pleasure at the attention his cock was receiving. He gasped in surprise with eren took his whole length into his mouth, It was so hot he could barley believe it. 

"Damn kid where did you learn to suck?" Eren answered him with a soft smile around his dick. He then pulled away from Levi, who grunted at the loss. 

He pulled himself back up to face Levi and gave him a sloppy kiss, moaning against his mouth, "Mmm daddy you taste so good..." 

Levi didn't want the brat doing all the work, so he reached down between his legs and grabbed the brats own dick. He began to suck on it, lapping his tongue In and out of the slit, licking under the head and enjoying the slaty taste. The lick up the vein and back up to the top of his head. Repeating Eren's action of deep throating him, only he took him in deeper than eren had. He let out a loud moan, pleased with his actions "ahh, Levi!" He whined. 

He pulled away from the taco-boy, who whined in protest. But only to return from his nightstand holding a bottle of lube and a condom. He popped the cap open and began to pour the lube on to his fingers. He darted his eyes to eren, "spread em" he muttered under his breath. The boy happily complied. 

He laid down on his stomach, arching his back and raising his ass in the air like a bitch in heat. He pulled his cheeks apart to reveal a begging hole. "I-is this what you want?" He stuttered. 

Levi licked his lips as he slowly stuck a finger up his tight butt hole. As soon as his finger was completely in, he began to move the digit around, exploring the place that was eren. He soon added a second finger, pushing in and out. Eren moaned and whined, begging for more. Levi added a third finger, but soon eren was begging for more. 

"Beg for me you little taco slut." Levi moaned. His wanted to ravage eren badly, but seeing him beg was an even bigger turn on. 

"Please daddy!" Eren moaned into a pillow. 

"What was that?" 

"Please daddy! Fuck your little slut!" He whined. 

Pleased with the boy, Levi slid his fingered out with a delicious pop. 

He began to roll on the condom, whispering to eren "alright, daddy will let you have his cock." 

Eren let out a moan of excitement when Levi lined his cock up with Eren's slicked up hole, begging for the intrusion. Levi complied. He slowly slid his cock in, quickly being wrapped in a tight heat. Eren let out a moan of pain, Levi stopped, waiting for Eren's permission to continue. 

"I-I'm okay." He choked out. "Please daddy, give me your cock." 

Extremely turned on by this, Levi began to slid further into the boy, until he was balls deep into him. He let Eren sit there and adjust until he gave him the signal that he was okay. He slowly began to thrust into Eren, slowly picking up speed. Eren began to rut his hips into Levi, meeting him at the same delicious pace. 

He then hit Eren's prostate, the boy releasing a scream at the pleasure he was receiving. He was close, and so was Levi. 

"Mmm Levi! Ah!" He cried. Levi picked up speed, rutting into the boy harder and harder. Eren let out delicious moans and screams of his name. 

Suddenly Levi could feel that white hot flame in his belly, all his muscles seized and he thrusted harder into eren as his orgasm hit him. "Eren!" He moaned and he came inside the boy. Eren soon followed behind moaning out Levi's name with that delicious voice of his. Levi rode the rest of their orgasm off, thrusting in and out of eren until he fell besides the boy. 

He leaned over to eren and planted his face with a sloppy kiss. He sighed Into the boys mouth. That was the best stress reliever he had even had. 

He eventually drifted off to sleep with eren in his arms. 

-

Levi woke up the next morning, his head was killing him and he felt sick to his stomach. Maybe that third bottle wasn't so much of a good idea. 

He ran a hand through his hair as he began to get up to get some coffee to nurse his hangover, he noticed the state of his room. All strewn across the floor was lettuce and a Taco Bell wrapper, on his bed were pieces of taco shell, sour cream, and that disgusting god forsaken meat. And a used condom. 

The previous night then clicked. What he had thought was actually a boy was a figment of his previous drunken state. 

He had dreamt the boy. 

He had actually fucked a taco. 

He fucked a fucking taco from Taco Bell. 

"Goddamn it..."


End file.
